1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, in particular, having a power supply capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor tip has external terminals for power supply potential Vdd and for reference potential Vss. By connecting a condenser (capacitor) for individual parts on an exterior substrate of the semiconductor tip between these two exterior terminals as a bypass condenser, stabilization of power supply voltage is realized. In recent progress of micronization in a semiconductor (semiconductor tip), a demand has come out to reduce the number of parts outside of the semiconductor by providing the bypass condenser in the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor in which power supply wirings are disposed between signal wirings is disclosed in a Patent Document 1 below.
Patent Document 1
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 3-120743